Reducing exposure risks of both patients and healthcare providers during a procedure for starting an intravenous (IV) catheter is a continuing objective within the healthcare industry.
A reduction in the risk of infection of IV sites reduces the number of sites needed by patients, and reduces the need for treatment of patients with infected IV sites. By reducing the risk of contracting diseases by patients and healthcare providers during IV procedures, the probability of encountering complications during the patient's treatment is lessened; the health conditions for health care providers are improved; and healthcare delivery costs are reduced.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved devices and procedures for the administration of patient IV's.